The Long Road Ahead
by rachella004
Summary: Derek Venturi finds himself back home, forced to face the family and friends he'd originally pushed away when his career went south all to mold his only brother into what was to be his own future. Flashbacks included.
1. Chapter 1

**T for safety.**  
**As flashbacks of the actual injury begin to arise within the chapers, there may be some mild language.**

* * *

_"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."_

**~PROLUDE~**

Through out Derek's life people have always seemed to have one question for him.

"_Why hockey?"_

Ever since peewee when he'd first started and fell in love with it, giving it all his free time.

His reply has always a simple one. It starts with a shrug of the shoulders, followed by a small grin showing only the top line of his pearly white teeth before speaking, short and simple, "I don't know, I guess I just love it."

But that's answers partly a lie.

Derek always loved hockey, even to this day, though its no longer a part of his life. The lie though, was when he said he didn't know why.

Derek Venturi had many loves about hockey. The fresh shine of the ice 60 minutes before a game when the Zamboni cuts the ice. The butterflies that overwhelm your stomach as you take your position on the ice game after game. The fealing of power as you slide the puck back and fourth, with nothing between you and the goal but the goalie. The buzzer, ringing loud in your ears, after you finally get that puck past the goalie.

But that would take to long to explain.

And the adults who would ask him, were the kind who wouldn't understand.

Or care.

* * *

21 year old Derek Venturi in the lobby of his new apartment, looking back and fourth from the sign on the door to his left that read, 'stairs' and the one on the right that read 'elevator.'

Judging by the throbbing sensation of his right knee, his obvious first though was to take the elevator, but his doctors words rang clear in his head.

Newly off his crutches for the first time in months, the doctor had clearly stated to take the stairs whenever possible, and if the pain was to bad, it was immediately back to the crutches.

Sighing at his own defeat, Derek pressed the 'up' button on the elevator and made his way to the 5th floor.

As he listned to the elevator play an old Beetles song, he suddenly became filled with fustration.

It pained him mentally to know that his body, which once could carry hin through three and a half hour lonh grueling hockey pratices, now couldn't even last a trip up the stairs, or a jog through a park.

Swoalling his fustration and stepping out of he elevator with a noticeable limp that would get better as time went on but may never fully go away, Derek entered his appartment. He grabbed an ice bag from the freezer before proping his sore knee up on the couch.

"_Things are goina work out.."_ Derek told himself, more for reasureance than anything else

Because even if Derek's hockey career was over before really even takeing off, he still had Edwin.

Edwin little brother.

Sophomore in high school.

And now, about to be the next big thing to come to hockey.

That is, if Derek has anything to say about it.

* * *

"Welcome home son." George greeted, takeing a bowl of pasta salad out Dereks hands

"Happy Thanksgiving Dad." Derek said with a smile as he hund his coat on a hook in his parents home and shut the door behind him.

"Same to you, how are things going? Did you get moved in alright?"

"Yeah, its all in there now." Derek answered, ignoring the first question.

"Smerek Smerek Smerek!" rang the voice the bouncy 6th grader as she ran down the stairs and into Dereks outstretched arms.

"Smarti!" Derek laughed, throwing the girl up into the air before placeing her gently back on the ground, "I've missed you!"

Marti smiled before running off. Derek was amazed at how much older his youngest sister had become sence the last time he'd seen her that night in the hospital after the game. She'd grown out her hair. It must have been almost 6 inches longer reaching her mid back straight as a line.

"Well, Noras in the kitchen if you like to say hello to her. Casey and Lizzy went shopping but they should be back soon, and Edwins in his room. I'll go call him down."

Derek nodded and limped into the kitchen. He'd tried to stay off his knee as much as he could today to avoid showing his family that it still bothered him, but he already felt the electric strikss of pain every time he put pressure on it.

"Nora!" He exclaimed, drawing out her name as he opened up him arms for a hug.

Nora took off her apron and replaced the exhausted look on her face with a bright friendly smile, "Oh Derek!" she cried, hugging him close and warm, "It's been to long."

"Can I help with anything?"

Nora droped her hands and put them on her hips in thought, "Well, no. I think everythings under control in here. Becides, you're the guest."

"Are you shure?"

"Yes yes, go ahead and help yourself to some appitizers. There on the table. Drinks are in the fridge. George and Edwin will join you in the living room shortly."

"Thanks Nora."

Derek grabbed a soda from the fridge and took a seat on the couch. His hands instinctly went to his knee, attempting to rub away the pains but failing.

Soon Edwin came down the stairs, followed by his father and Derek stoped rubbing when he noticed his fathers eyes stareing at the movement.

"Hey there bro, long time no see." Said Edwin as he took a sead next to Derek.

Derek put an arm around his only brother and hugged him close for a moment. "Ahh, I've missed you. Hows the old high school going?"

"Just fine. You've left me with quite a rep to keep up."

Derek laughed, thinking back to his years of running the hichschool. Thinks we eaiser the compaired to collage. It was a awesome experience of coarse, and the partys and friends you made were great, but the level of work make Derek wish he;d payed more attention in high school. It was not something he was excited to going back to now that his Hockey carrer was over.

Derek took himself out of his thoughts when he noticed his father stareing again, this time at the bulk the brace of his knee made through his jeans. It made Derek feal uncomfortable.

"You getting excited for Hockey this year Edwin?"

Edwin shifted his weight in his seat at the same time as George did. Derek clenched his teeth. This is why he'd been avoiding his family for so manny months after the injury. They made things ackward.

"Umm..yeah diffidently."

Derek smiled through his anger. "Maybe we can head down to the rink sometime tomorrow and you can show me what you've got."

Edwins face lit up, "That would be awesome!"

"Cool. Well check it out tomorrow then" Derek laughed, just as Casey and Lizzy came through the door.

"DEREK!" Lizzy screamed, dropping her bags and running up to him, giving him yet another hug.

"Hey Liz. Hows Highschool?"

"Different." She smiled.

Derek smiled back, but all the smiling was starting to seem so forced. He didn't know why his family was being so nice to him. He'd avoided them for so long.

Derek messed up her hair a bit with his hand and took a mental note of the make-up she now wore. She diffidently looked older. Prettier.

As he lifted his head to Casey, she gave a nod in his direction and then sat down on a chair before looking away. He wasent going to get any faked fealings form her anytime soon.

"Nice to see you Case."

"Yep. You too." She replied dully,

"How's collage?"

"Same old same old."

Dereks side of conversation ended there as everyone began talking to one another. He sat there in silence,sipping his soda and listening to ohis family talk. Soon enough Nora called them in you eat.

Once again sitting aroung the table made Derek think of oold times.

"Lets say thanks." Nora said, "Lets go arounf the table and say one thing were thankful for this year. Ill start. Umm..I think the thing im most thankful for this year is that we call all be together again under this one roof." She smiled. "George?"

"Im thankful for that too." George replied.

"Im thankful for Smerik!"

Derek smiled at Marti. "And I'm thankful for you Smarti."

"Im thankful for Derek being here helping me with my hockey this year." Edwin said grining wide.

"Umm…" Said Lizzy. "Im thankful for thanksgiving break!"

"And im thankful for the good weather." Casey said, ending the 'giving thanks' part on the meal.

From there everyone joined in their own conversations again, and Derek was quiet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
Feedback is encouraged.  
~R.A.M~**

* * *

Preview:  
"You know I don't agree with you showing your face around here all of a sudden." Casey said sternly


	2. Chapter 2

_One reason God created time was so that there would be a place to bury the failures of the past._

* * *

"You know I don't agree with you showing your face around here all of a sudden." Casey said sternly

"I know you don't." Derek replied back with a sigh. He stretched out in his old, familiar bed and took mental note of how little his room had changed. Not even the posters had been taken down, though in all the room was much cleaner.

Casey stood in the doorway, arms crossed, just as she would back when they were in high school and he'd done something to annoy her.

"You Can't treat people like that Derek, and then wake up one day and pretend it never happened. I can't believe you expect them to take you back." them meaning his family.

"I don't expect that Case! They are doing it on their own. I think Dad or Nora talked to them."

"If you don't expect anything, then why are you here?"

"I'm here because I have no where else to be."

"What about collage?"

Derek shook his head, "It's too soon."

"Well, why here? You shouldn't have come back,"

"Because Casey. I know I messed it up with everyone last year, but I'm trying to make it better."

Casey unfolded her arms from her chest.

"I guess need this for me two though. Just because its over for me doesn't mean Edwin wont have a shot. Plus with my experience, I can train him. I can get him ready for what's coming." Derek sighed. "And maybe get over it myself in the process."

"Of coarse. It would be about you." She rolled her eyes and began to leave.

"Casey wait! You don't get it. Hockey, it was my _everything,_ and now its gone." Derek sucked in a breath. "It was all I had. My one shot. You don't understand what its like to have you everything be ripped away form you like this!"

"You are so insulting Derek Venturi!" Casey spat, her words stone cold.

"Casey! How am I possible insulting you!"

"Because Derek. _Hockey_ was not your everything. You had us. You had your _family_! But you pushed them away, into the dark, and now you've come crawling back for them to pick up the pieces."

Derek sighed as Casey left. He knew, more or less, that she was right.

* * *

Derek Venturi lay sound asleep in his bed, but behind his closed eyelids was another one of his nightmares.

They used to be a daily thing in the early days following his accident, but after seeing a recommended therapist, the had stopped. Until now that was.

Every one was the same, but made no since.

He was always eighteen again and in the high school on a Saturday after graduation. But he was the only one there. He'd run the hallways as fast as he could, looking for an exit, but when he finally saw one, all he had time to see was a tired old janitor locking the door and walking away.

Locked in the high school.

See, it really didn't make since. At least not to Derek.

* * *

Even though it was still early, Derek's knee felt good today. It felt a little weak, but there was no pain after shoving three Tylenols down his through.

"Keep your head up!" He called to Edwin as he skated around the empty ice rink at 6:30 am. "You Don't want to be caught getting checked with your head down!"

Derek was impressed. He'd never expected his brother to become so good at Hockey. He was always more of a book kink of guy. Like Casey. But Edwin was turning out to be just like him.

"Why don't you practice some shots?" Derek offered.

Edwin rounded up some bucks and set them up in front of the goal, firing them one by one into he net.

"Nice!"

Edwin had wonder skating form and a surprising amount of speed. His skating with his head down was a problem though, as it made Derek think back to when he had that habit and spent two separate nights in the hospital due to concussions before learning to keep it raised.

On the one hand, watching his only brother out there on the ice, doing what we loved, filled Derek with envy. He wanted so badly to be the one the skates. But on the other hand, if we couldn't be the one out there, it was nice to be have some part in Edwin's hockey.

"Why don't we call it a day."

"Okay." Edwin agreed. Gathering up his and skating over to Derek's side to take off his skates and pads breathing heavily.

"You've really improved since last year!"

"Thanks." Edwin smiled, enjoying the compliments form his brother he wasn't used to receiving.

"Just work out a few kinks here and there and I wouldn't be surprised if you were starting Varsity by the end of the season."

"You really think so?"

"No doubt. You're a Venturi. Coach Campbell will take that as a plus."

"Campbell's not coaching anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah, got a job somewhere else."

"Always knew he'd movie on." Derek shook his head, "He was good. Who's coaching now?"

"Richards."

Derek shifted his weight, "Richards?"

"Yeah." Edwin nodded, "Sam."

Derek clenched his teeth. Samuel Richards was Derek's best friend back in high school. They went to the same collage as well, both on hockey scholarships. What could go wrong? But soon, things began to go south. After dorming together, majoring in the same career, and pretty much not leaving accouters sides for week after week, tension builds and tempers run short.

Derek's feelings hadn't changed about his friend since they last spoke, and he doubted Sam felt any different.

"That might be a different story then." Derek sighed.

"Well, no actually." Edwin replied slowly, watching his brothers reaction closely, "He, umm, already talked to me about that."

"About what?"

Edwin put his hands up in defense, "Look I don't know what happened between you guys, but he said it wasn't going make a difference in my chances."

Derek, though full of both anger and envy of his old friend, allowed his face to relax. "Lets go."

"Okay."

* * *

"So how have you been Derek?" Jim Nelson, Derek's knee specialist, asked walking into the check-up room.

"Fine." Derek replied trivially.

"Mmm"

Doctor Nelson pulled a stool up to the table Derek sat on and began removing his brace. Derek bit his tong. He knew it was wrong to feel these pains, but going back on the crutches, or worse, another surgery, was not an option.

"Any changes. good or bad, since being taken off the crutches?" Asked the doctor as he put his hands gently on both sides of Derek's sore knee.

Derek shook his head, "Not really."

The doctor shot Derek a look, but Derek turned his head away.

"Nothing Derek? Nothing at all?"

Again Derek shoot his head.

Doctor Nelson let out a deep sigh. "Okay. Tell me if this hurts."

Placing one hand on the top of Derek's knee and the other around his shin, Dr. Nelson began to extend Derek's knee.

Derek sucked in a jagged breath through clenched teeth against his will and Doctor Nelson stopped immediately.

"Ill see you next week Derek." He said, reapplying the hinge brace, "Go home and elevate it. Stay off it the rest of the week. In you go out, use the crutches."

Derek didn't hide the anger in his face.

"Hey, its for your own health Derek."

"Whatever."

"Have a nice night."

* * *

"Casey go home." Derek said in monotone, attempting to slam his apartment door in his step-sisters face. Just before it latched, though, she stick her foot out and made her way in.

"Ill call the cops of you come in here." He lied, still without emotion in his voice.

"Oh Derek, get over yourself."

"What do you want?" He asked, dropping his crutches next to the couch he was sitting on and propping his legs up on the coffee table.

She followed him and took a seat next to him. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

Casey didn't reply.

"Okay Case, either get to it or get out."  
He really didn't mean anything bad by his rude comebacks, he was just in a bad mood is all.

"Fine. What happened to you and Sam after your left for collage." she asked bluntly

Now he meant to be rude as he replied, "None of your business. Goodbye." and then limped over to the couch and turned on the TV.

"Derek, Come one." she wined, standing in his way.

"Seriously, I don't understand why you would need to know that."

"Derek, Sam has always been a good friend to you."

"Ha, yeah right."

"Well, I don't know what happened, but in my memory he was. If you don't smooth things over between you and him, don't plan on coming to any of Edwin's games."

Derek sighed. "It cant be smoothed out Casey. Its to far gone for that."

Casey shot Derek a look, "Well, then you better be pretty damn civil if front of Edwin."

And with that, she stood and left.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys for reading.


End file.
